Dark, yet Bright
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Allie Kagawa can control the elements: earth, metal, fire, water, and air. But here's the catch: She's blind. And now, the H.I.V.E. Academy is in the picture. Well, there goes her peaceful existence. Pairing will be decided by you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Teen Titans fans! My name is-*look at username here* and I recently got into Teen Titans, even though the series ended in 2006. But it's an awesome series!, Unfortunately, I haven't watched the entire series yet, so this chapter will be a filler chapter; like a prologue.**

**Also, I like doing profiles for my OC's. I'll update the profile as the story progresses.  
**

* * *

**Name: Allie Kagawa  
**

**Alias: Element  
**

******Age: 14**

**Place of origin: Hawaii  
**

**Residence: A cave on Mauna Kea(The tallest mountain in Hawaii)  
**

**Species: Human  
**

**Appearance: Tan skin, round face, long brown hair with bangs covering her eyes, pale blue eyes, thick jacket, jeans, winter boots  
**

**Personality: Since she isolated herself, she hasn't had much social contact. Blunt, straight-forward, no-nonsense personality.  
**

**Affiliations: None  
**

**Friends: None  
**

**Family: Erin Kagawa (deceased), Mark Kagawa (deceased)  
**

**Powers and abilities: Controls the earth, metal, water, fire, and air. Skilled martial artist.  
**

**Weapons: Anything she can get her hands on  
**

**Likes: The clear mountain air. Relaxing. Loose change. Singing to herself. Loose change. Teasing stray people touring Mauna Kea. Practicing martial arts. Hunting. Gathering.  
**

**Dislikes: People who point out that she's blind. People who litter on the mountain. People after her powers, or people who try and get her to go to school, or foster homes. Villains.  
**

**Background: Allie Kagawa was gifted with the ability to control the elements. Unfortunately, the gods felt that she had too much power and decided to compensate for it. When she was 12 years old, she suffered from a glaucoma attack in her sleep, causing her to become fully blind. 2 weeks later, her parents died in a car crash. After that, she quit school and isolated herself on the summit of Mauna Kea, the highest mountain on the island of Hawaii. She uses the air and ground in order to 'see' where everything and everyone is.  
**

* * *

In all honesty, I don't really care that I can't see like regular people do. There are perks to being blind, I guess.

One is that, whenever the rare daredevil comes up to the summit, I can just kick them off without even going to face them, though most of the time I let them come up and see my face. I make them swear not to tell anyone. I usually say something along the lines of "If you tell anyone about me, I will find you and come after you and the person you told. And don't think I won't know. When there are more people coming up here, I'll know you told someone, right?" And the sweeter I say it, the more scared they get.

And I always, without fail give them a little showcase of my powers.

Oh, did I mention I could control earth, metal, fire, water, and air?

Guess not.

This definitely allows me to keep myself a secret because as far as anyone knows, Allie Kagawa died in the car accident with her parents. And even if some of my old friends knew where I was, they aren't allowed to the summit. Some law that bans it or something.

Ever since I dropped out of school, the only real visitor I get regularly is the Kahuna that goes up to the summit every week, without fail, to pray to the Hawaiian gods. And I knew how important it is for this man, so I don't bother him and he doesn't bother me.

One day, I had long since lost track of the date since I cannot see the sunrises and sunsets, I was on my bed(which is simply an old torn up mattress that I first dragged up here), when I felt someone in my range. Two people. That was nothing new. But this time it was different. These people just... appeared out of nowhere. I got up and picked up the first weapon I got, which was a machete made of spare change I pick up every now and then. I went out to meet this person on a mound of earth, my favorite mode of 'transportation.'

I was puzzled. The two had just sat down in lotus position, chanting something. I manipulated the air so that I could hear what they were saying.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." They chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Sounds like a girl...Great, two girls.

"Who's there?" I demanded, holding the machete in one hand and a flame in the other.

"Be calm." One girl said. She sounded a little sad, like she was burdened with something heavy. I could sense she had her hands up in front of her, but there was an area around her hands that I could not sense. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" I asked, still on my guard.

"We needed a quieter place to do the meditating. It was much, much too loud back at the Tower." The other girl replied replied. She sounded like one of those perky cheerleader girls I always had to deal with back in school.

"Tower?"

"We're part of the Teen Titans." She said.

"Teen Titans?"

"We live in Jump City, in a tower off the coast." The first girl tried.

"Huh?"

"Geez, I knew Hawaii was isolated, but this is ridiculous." The first girl muttered.

"I've been living up on this mountain since I was 12." I deadpanned.

"Oh. Well, that explains it."

"I still don't know what you're doing up here." I said, extinguishing the flame in my hand and sheathing my machete.

"Let's sit down and talk." The first girl said.

"We can go to my place." I suggested.

"Oh no! Our home is much nicer and warmer!" The other giggled. She grabbed my hand, then grabbed the other girl's hand and we teleported away.

* * *

**A/N: I** **know it is short, but remember that it's only the prologue. I wonder where I should start this story? I'm thinking around after Season 2, after Beast Boy gets over his depression.**

**Also, the pairing will depend on you guys and what season this story takes place in.  
**

**Did you know my computer didn't know the word "teleport?" Really funny right?  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I****'m back! I'm surprised how many people liked this story! Thanks! Hopefully, now that break is near, I won't have homework and will more time to work on my stories.  
**

**This will start in Season 3, in the episode "Deception". I've got a pretty good plot in mind.  
**

**BTW, yes Allie is based off of Toph from The Last Airbender. She's so cool!  
**

**Thanks! Enjoy! All that other stuff!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own Allie Kagawa/Element.  
**

* * *

_*Allie/Element's POV*_

Here's how I felt when the first girl teleported us away.

Like I was pulled into a long, half inch wide straw by a pair of tweezers. Like I was even more blind than I already was because there wasn't any air or ground that I could sense. I felt helpless, like the way some of the kids at school told me I was before I quit.

And this all happened in one second.

And it was awesome.

Then, we were in a tall building, T-shaped, by the way the structure feels. The main room was where the T intersected, which is where we were standing. There were rooms that stretched in both directions along the top of the T.

In the room we were in, there was a couch, a kitchen, and a couple other miscellaneous odds and ends.

There was also people in the room. Three of them, boys.

"Who are you?" One of them demanded. I automatically got into a defensive stance, but I could tell they knew I was scared. I mean, if you were me, you are in a big tower, with five people you don't know, you're blind, and most of the floor in carpet. Now, I can only used the air, and even then, that's not my favorite element.

"Allie Kagawa." I replied, eyes narrowing, even though I couldn't see them. "What's it to ya?"

"Well, its not everyday Raven and Starfire pop in with a complete stranger, if you know what I mean." Another boy said. This one was higher than the other.

"Um, it wasn't my idea to bring her here. It was Starfire's." Raven, I presume, replied.

"My apologies, friends, but she lives on a mountain in the middle of the ocean, in the cold and she is all alone." Starfire's normally perky voice was sad. I didn't want her sad. It didn't sound natural for her to be sad.

"It's okay, Starfire." I reached out to where she was, but I missed by a couple inches. I righted myself and put my hand on her shoulder. "You guys have a nice place here, though the generator downstairs could use some tinkering."

Just as I said that, the heat around the lights disappeared.

"Aw, man..." The last boy said. His voice was a little deeper than the first boy's.

"Do you guys need some light?" I asked, gathering some heat from the burnt out light in my hand.

"What a marvelous trick!" Starfire clapped her hands.

"Why don't you go down to the generator room with Cyborg?" The first boy said.

"Who's Cyborg?" I asked.

"The... one I'm pointing at? Like, right in front of you?" the second voice said, slowly. He sounded confused.

"I can't see where you're pointing." I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because..." I didn't really want to tell these guys that I was blind. I mean, I told Raven and Starfire, but they're girls. We gotta stick together, I guess. But the others were boys. I have bad experiences with boys. "I can't. Raven, Starfire, either of you can tell them. I just can't, not right now."

I walked over to the couch and sat down, leaving the little fireball I made with them. An awkward silence fell upon the tower before the first boy said to the third boy, "Cyborg, go down to the generator room. When you come back, we'll try talking to Allie."

"Got it." I heard clanking of metal against metal. Metal? Does Cyborg have metal cleats?

"Why is his name Cyborg?" I asked from the couch, quietly.

"Because he is one. Half-metal, half-human." Raven replied, floating over to sit on the couch with me.

"Oh." I said. "It's not any kind of metal I am familiar with. Maybe I that's why I didn't sense it."

"Geez, how many powers do you have?" The second boy asked. I could almost see Raven rolling her eyes. Almost.

"Um, water, fire, earth, metal, air, except I need full contact with any of them to control them." I counted on my fingers. "I was pretty good at martial arts before I ran away, too."

"Really?" The first boy said. He was trying to be friendly, so I humored him. "I'm pretty good at martial arts, too."

"Cool, but I haven't fought in a while, so I'm really rusty, like leave-a-steel-beam-in-the-rain-for-two-weeks rusty." I joked.

The second voice laughed. "Good one!"

"Thanks." I smiled.

Now, all of the them were by the couch. Raven was sitting next me. Starfire was sitting on the other side of the first boy, who was sitting next to me. The second boy was sitting in front of me.

I heard the clanking of metal again and thought, _'That was fast.'_

"Okay, people! I'm back!" Cyborg called. "Now, what's up with our little miss flash-in here?"

I fidgeted in my seat, while Raven and Starfire explained what they could about my situation.

"She lives on a mountain in Hawaii in a little shack at the summit. She's been up there since she was 12 because no one would take her in. Also, she's blind." Raven concluded. They seemed surprised at that.

"So that's why she didn't know where Beast Boy was pointing before." The first boy said.

"And why she missed Star's arm before." The second boy said.

"And why she hasn't said anything about what color Beast Boy is." Cyborg laughed.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with the way I look!" the second boy, Beast Boy, protested.

"Why? What color is he?" I asked, curious.

"Green!" Cyborg laughed.

"What's wrong with that?!" Beast Boy yelled. I could tell he was really flustered.

"Its no big deal, Beast Boy. I can't see you anyway." I laughed along with everyone else. Then, Raven gave

"Wait a second." Cyborg said. "If you control fire, wouldn't that extend your powers to light, and you could make the light go into your cornea?"

"Nope. The problem isn't the light going into my eyes. Its that I had a glaucoma attack in the middle of the night in eh, 2002 and that the optic nerve in my eyes are permanently damaged, so it wouldn't matter what I do to the light." I explained.

"Oh."

Suddenly, a beeping sound went off in the tower. It hurt my ears.

"Ow... What's that noise?" I asked, holding my ears.

"Its the alarm." the first boy said. "Looks like a bank robbery. And the H.I.V.E. Academy."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
**

**Please review!  
**

**And remember, the pairing is up to you guys!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! I love Teen Titans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own Allie Kagawa/Element.**

* * *

_*Allie's POV*_

I was left in the main room of the Titans' base. For some reason, they thought it wise to leave the blind girl whom they barely know in their home. I closed my eyes and focused on the giant T, gaining access to the structure of the building.

Like I said before, it was in the shape of a T, but it was at least 20 stories high. The first five stories were the greeting hall. The top 5 floors were the bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and other stuff. In between the top and bottom was the generator and all that other technical stuff. There was also a landing pad at the top, and a...volleyball net?

I spent the whole time exploring the tower, but I didn't go into anyone's room. That's an invasion of privacy, after all. I mean, I don't like it when people come onto my mountain, so why would they like other people going into their rooms?

They came back about an hour later, with an air of victory around them. "What's got you five so happy?"

"Okay, there's this group called the H.I.V.E. Academy and..." As Raven and the first boy explained to me what the H.I.V.E. was, Cyborg came in with a big... thing and put it in the middle of the room, then hid behind the couch.

I focused my attention back on Raven and the first boy. I seriously need to learn his name. I think they were finished. "...and we finally planted a tracking device on one of the students. So, now we know where their base is."

"Very sneaky." Beast Boy said.

"Guess their secret base ain't so secret anymore." I said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Raven asked.

"We need to know what they're planning." The first boy said. I seriously need to learn his name. "Otherwise, we could walk right into a trap."

"Do I hear an undercover assignment coming on?" Beast Boy said. "Lucky for you guys, I'm a master of disguise."

To my horror, his mass changed and he made monkey noises, then it changed again, and again. I screamed and shot a fireball at him.

Beast Boy changed into a human and screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Allie!" The first boy soothed me. "it's Beast Boy's power! He can changed into any animal he wants."

"Oh. Oh! Oh my gods, I am so sorry!" I apologized over and over again.

"It's okay, though you gave me a major bald spot somewhere on my head." He joked.

"Anyways, I was thinking of someone with a slightly better disguise." The first boy said.

Beast Boy scoffed. "What are you gonna do? Dress Cyborg up as a washing machine?"

He hit the thing Cyborg brought out and it fell over. Beast Boy screamed, changed into something smaller and leaped to the roof.

"That isn't me. That's my fully robotic replacement. Not quite as charming, but he can bench press a bus." Cyborg explained.

We gathered around the robot and someone knocked it on its head.

"BOOYAH!" It yelled, scaring me out of my boots.

"Eh... it still has a few bugs." Cyborg said, sheepishly.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Beast Boy said. "I may be all green, but he's half metal! Why does he get to go?! Why not send Allie?"

"Hm... that's not a bad idea." The first boy mused.

"Because I have a new toy." Cyborg boasted. There was a brief flash of heat and the atmosphere changed again.

"A holographic generator!" Starfire cheered.

"Whoa.." Beast Boy said. "You look..."

"Unplugged." Raven said.

"Nice job Cyborg. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look normal." The first boy said.

"Uh, thanks Robin." Cyborg said, awkwardly.

_'So that's his name...'_ I thought.

"So, Allie." Robin said to me. "You wanna go with Cyborg?"

I was taken aback. "Me? You want me to go with Cyborg and help?" I was starting to grin.

"Yeah, if you do this for us..." Robin started. "Guys, help me out here."

"If you help us out, you can become an Honorary Teen Titan." Cyborg suggested.

"Done!" I said immediately.

"Good. Let's get you ready." Raven grabbed my arm and led me to one of the rooms. Starfire was tagging along with us. They led me to a room on the left that smelled like strawberries.

They picked out some new clothes for me. According to Raven, I was wearing a red sports bra with tight black pants, and slip on heels. My hair was kept hanging in my face, but it was brushed for the first time since I was 12. It felt pretty good, but I wasn't gonna get used to it just yet.

I was led back into the main room by Raven and we were waiting for Cyborg. He and Starfire came out a couple minutes(I think) later and Cyborg led me to the car.

"Okay, so here's the plan." He said, as we sped across the water. "You and I are gonna sneak in as Stone, that's me, and Element. It's best that we make different groups of 'friends' so we can gather more soon as we find out what they're planning, we're out of there, got it?"

"Got it." I nodded. "I can get you a general layout of the school, if you want me to."

"That would be awesome." He said.

"Cool."

Awkward silence...

"So..." I said. "You guys seem kinda young to be saving the city."

"You seem too young to be living alone on a mountain." He shot back.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have a choice." I said. "No parents, no grandparents, no cousins or aunts or uncles. And I wasn't very keen on going to an orphanage or foster home or all that crap. So, what's the next best thing?"

"Running away." He and I said at the same time.

We spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, instead of awkward silence.

"Looks like this is the place." He said, opening the door.

I expanded my range and gave Cyborg-now Stone-a general layout of the place. Stone said it was lunch now, so they would all be in the cafeteria.

I went in first, and Stone would follow me. I felt around and got a tray, then stood in line. The lunch lady gave me a big scoop of... _something_ and I felt around for a place to sit.

"Hey, new girl!" A voice shouted from the right. It sounded like a guy.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Sure am. Come sit with us." It sounded like he stood up and someone grabbed my shoulder and steered me towards a seat.

"So, I've never seen you around town before. Where were you before?" The same guy same.

"Uh... I've been around." I said. "So, who are you guys?"

"Well the guys sitting next to you are Billy Numerous. The lovely lady sitting next to you is Angel. And the creepy dude next to her is my best friend Kyd Wykkyd. And I'm the illustrious SeeMore. That's S-E-E-M-O-R-E, not S-E-Y-M-O-U-R. What's your name?" SeeMore sure does talk a lot.

"I'm Element. And if you must know, I used to live in Hawaii. It was too mellow for me back there." I lied.

"Hm... Well, welcome to H.I.V.E. Academy. You'll do fine, as long as you don't get in the Headmaster's way." SeeMore said.

_'Uh...Not a good sign if the students are scared of the headmaster.'_ I thought, a sweat drop sliding down the side of my face. '_What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! I'm getting some pretty good reviews and stuff! Keep it up, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own Allie Kagawa/Element.**

* * *

_*Allie/Element's POV*_

My new 'friends' made room for me at their table. A few minutes later, I sensed Cyborg-er, I mean Stone-come in, and he started talking to himself. "Okay, just play it cool and you'll fit right in."

He hammed it up when I sensed everyone was staring at him. "Mmm-mmm~ Sloppy Joe! Just like the mad scientist who created me used to make!"

Face-palm...

Everyone turned back to their conversations and Stone went to sit at an empty table.

"Uh-oh." Angel said. "He's sitting at The Table."

"The Table?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Just watch." She said. My eye twitched, but I didn't say anything.

Just then, a big figure stood over Stone and said, "You're in my seat."

"Hey, Newbie. This is our table. What do you think you're doing here?" Another person said. His voice was way higher than the first dude's.

"He looks familiar." A girl's voice said. "Did you go to Dark Way Prep?"

"What's your name, punk?" The deep voice dude said.

"I bet its something lame." The high voice said. "Let me guess. Snot Man? No, Captain Nosepicker."

"Do you even have any powers?" The girl asked.

_'I dunno, does he?'_ I thought, curiously.

"I'm hungry. Get lost."

"Yeah, scum. Take a hike." Something slid under Stone's seat and it made him fly all the way over to the other side of the table. The whole cafeteria started laughing.

All of a sudden, his mass and density increased dramatically, and I could sense him. It was like he was made of...stone.

He punched the table, and it collapsed like limp spaghetti.

"My name is Stone, and it looks like you'll need a new table." He said.

I could feel the whole caf gaping at him. Heck, even _I_ was gaping at him.

"Hm... Not bad." The deep voice said.

"Let's just see how he does in combat practice." The girl said.

I turned back to my table and said, "Who are those guys?"

They explained to me who they were, while Stone was allowed to sit at The Table. "Well, they're like the school's top three students. The girl is Jinx. She's really good at magic. Gizmo is the one floating in mid-air, with the game control in his hand. Mammoth is super strong. THey're the Headmaster's pets."

The bell rung and everyone vacated the Caf. SeeMore led me to the combat training room, explaining to me how the schedule worked.

We got to the combat room where we could see where everyone was, combat wise.

Stone, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were up first. They were doing pretty well, and they worked pretty well together. I was impressed, even though I couldn't see them.

Another person approached the floor and boomed out, "YOU! STONE!"

All the students around me cowered at the voice.

"Sneaking into my school, destroying my drones, making my top students look like amateur pick-pockets! You must think you're very clever. But you're not clever." Everyone metaphorically chewed their nails.

"You're brilliant!" Everyone relaxed. "Well done, Mr. Stone, well done."

Even Stone breathed a sigh of relief. "I see a bright future for you, Mr. Stone."

"Thanks." Stone said. "Uh...great school you got here, uh..."

"Blood. Brother Blood, at your service." Brother Blood said.

_'Guess he's the Headmaster.'_ I thought.

"As for you three..." The three on the floor perked up and began to tremble. "FAILURE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! YOU'RE ALREADY STEPS BACK AFTER GRADUATING ONCE! FAIL ME AGAIN, AND I'LL HAVE YOU SENT TO YOUR DOOM! Do I make myself clear?"

Something changed in them and they said in unison, "Yes, Brother."

"Good."

_'Eek... No wonder everyone is scared of him.'_ I thought.

"In a few days, I will reveal your class project." I perked at that. Something worthy of my attention. "The culmination of all your hard work over the past few weeks. And when it is unleashed, our foes will tremble in our wake. TREMBLE!"

Again, something changed in all the students. They all started cheering. "Brother Blood! Brother Blood!"

"Now, let us continue combat training." Brother Blood said. "There is another new student here, am I correct?"

My cheeks burned as I stood up slowly. "Yes, sir. My name is Element."

"Well, Ms. Element, why don't you partner up with someone and we can see where you are." Brother Blood said.

"Yes, sir." I searched around, and I said, "Um... SeeMore? Could you help me?"

"Sure thing, Element." He led me to the starting line and told me, "Okay, watch out for the lasers, columns, the drones, and now, apparently, tentacles, and you'll be all good."

"Got it." Lasers are fire. Done. The columns were made of metal, and so are the tentacles. I'll ace this.

"Ready...Go!"

The first thing I did was jog right through the middle of the course. Lasers fired at me, but I turned them to fire and shot them back at the columns that tried to crush me from above. SeeMore's mouth was hanging from the hinges as he trailed behind me. The tentacles and drones tried to grab me and SeeMore, but I drew water from the plumbing and froze the tentacles. So, all in all, I crossed the finish line without any trouble at all.

I was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at me. My cheeks burned and I stumbled a little. "So... um, do I pass?"

I could sense the wheels in everybody's heads turning.

"Well done, Ms. Element. That was the fastest anyone has ever finished this course." Brother Blood praised. "A bright future for you as well."

I blushed. I never had any of my teachers praise me like that. I don't see why all the students were afraid of him. "Thank you, Brother Blood."

"Ah? Shy? You must take pride in your powers if you are to use them to their full potential. If you want to graduate from this school, you'll have to be confident, strong-willed, and completely loyal to the school." Brother Blood asked and he lowered his voice, so that only me and SeeMore could hear him. "And since you're blind, you need to work hard to impress your fellow classmates. DO you understand what I'm saying, Ms. Element?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded. "I understand."

"Good." He turned away, and SeeMore led me to the bleachers.

After combat training, we had something called Theory of Mayhem. I guess it was like math in a regular school. Then, after that, we had History of Evil. Then, it was the end of the school day. SeeMore had designated himself to be my tour guide, so he led me to the dorms. It's where everyone hung out after school.

"And remember, school starts at 9am sharp! Our first class is Physical Attainment, then the science of your choice, then Literature of Evil. Then, lunch and what we had yesterday. I'll be here to guide you to your classes and the caf in the morning until you can find your way around the school." He sounded really awkward saying that.

"That sucks. We have an exercise workout after every meal?" I said. "Isn't that bad for you?"

We laughed together before I opened my door.

"You know, you can say that I'm blind. It won't matter to me." I said, before entering my room.

Half an hour later, Cyborg came knocking on my door. "We gotta report to Robin."

We went out to a pretty unused area of the dorms, and called Robin guys on Cyborg's communicator. It sounded like they were arguing. "I don't think Cyborg would appreciate-"

"Appreciate what?" Cyborg cut in. "The fact that he and the new girl are the top butt kickers in their class?"

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy sounded a little flustered.

"Your infiltration was a success?" Starfire asked.

"Yup." I said. "I'm fitting pretty well, despite my... disability."

"What are they planning?" Robin asked.

"They're working on some sort of class project." Cyborg said. "Sounds heavy, but no details yet."

"Well, find out and get out. The longer you stay there, the more dangerous it gets." Robin warned.

"Got it." I sensed someone coming down the hall. "Gotta go. Cyborg, turn off the communication. Someone's coming."

"Well, well, well," A high voice said. It was Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. "Look who it is. The Headmaster's two pets."

"Get them!" Jinx said.

_'Uh oh.'_ I thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done! The next chapter should be up by next week Thursday.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back again!  
**

**Merry Christmas!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own Allie Kagawa/Element.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"Well, well, well," A high voice said. It was Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. "Look who it is. The Headmaster's two pets."_

_"Get them!" Jinx said._

_'Uh oh.' I thought._

Stone and I backed up as the three of them advanced.

"Don't bother trying to run." Jinx said.

"You won't get far." Mammoth added. "The whole _school's_ in on it."

"In on what?" Stone said, probably getting ready to go all rocky and stuff.

"What do ya think, punk?" Gizmo said. "Your initiations."

Something appeared from behind Gizmo and was thrust into Stone and I's faces.

"Hah! That's it?!" Stone laughed.

"Don't laugh. You have to eat the unicycle." Mammoth warned.

I concentrated harder on the air around the things Gizmo had in the air. I picked up, as Mammoth said, a unicycle and two dresses. One was like a ballerina tutu and the other was a Disney Princess style gown.

So I said, "I call the Disney princess gown."

* * *

The next day, before SeeMore came to get me and after i was forced to eat that unicycle with Cyborg, Jinx opened the door and handed me the Disney gown.

She helped me into it and even styled my hair(Don't ask me why) and did my makeup(Again, don't ask).

Then, she left my room and left me to scratch at the gown's seams because I'm not used to such fancy material.

And, according to Jinx, one of our classmates of our choice actually leads us around and we have to hold their books and such. And we have to do this for the whole school week, so it wouldn't be suspicious when SeeMore does lead me to our classes. It was Wednesday today, which gave me only three days in this torture device.

There was a knock on the door, and I itched my way over to open the door.

"Whoa there, girl. You scratch any more and you'll rub all your skin off." SeeMore said.

"I know, but it's so itchy! It's driving my crazy and I haven't even been wearing it for 20 minutes!" I went back into my room. "Wait right there. I'm gonna put a shirt underneath this dress."

"You know its gonna be kinda hard to move around in that." SeeMore said. "And its supposed to get really hot later this afternoon."

"A small price to pay." I said, shutting the door to the bathroom before unzipping the dress, putting on the thin tank top, then zipping the dress back up.

"Ahh, that's much better." I said, picking up my messenger bag(The Headmaster gave me some Braille books), before taking SeeMore's books in my arms. "Jesus Christ, what kind of books are you reading?"

"Same as you." He said, leading me to the cafeteria. "Do you know what the breakfast is?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You've stayed at this academy for much longer than I have." I laughed, shifting the books into one arm, then putting the other on SeeMore's shoulder. He led me to the cafeteria. I could tell because of the smell of gross food and all the sounds of talking.

Of course, all the talking stopped once SeeMore and I walked in. I could totally tell they were all staring at me. I gulped, then nudged SeeMore forward, so I could get my "food", sit down and eat as fast as I could.

SeeMore led me to the table and I could feel everyone staring and whispering about me.

"I thought she would look good in that." Angel's voice said, smugly.

"Not bad, but that's gonna be a pain during Physical Attainment and Combat Practice." Billy Numerous said.

"You got that right." another girl's voice said. "Though you do look nice. I'm Bumblebee. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Element." I said.

Apparently, they all change seats everyday. Wasn't Billy sitting with someone else yesterday? And where was Bumblebee sitting yesterday?

The cafeteria quieted again, and SeeMore snickered. "Though I can't say the same for Stone."

The entire cafeteria burst out laughing. I guess Stone doesn't look like a sugar plum princess.

The bell rang and we all scrambled to our classes.

Physical Attainment, as Billy said, was a pain. But Jinx said that I could take it off for Combat Practice.

I went to the science of my choice, Chemistry, with Bumblebee and Kyd Wykkyd. For some reason, Kyd Wykkyd was mute, but he knows how to transmit his thoughts to other people. Unfortunately, he can only transmit to one person at a time. Bumblebee was pretty cool. And she's smart, so she was the perfect lab partner, I guess that's what it was called.

Bumblebee led me to Literature of Evil, which was actually pretty informative. I learned about all the "famous" bad guys and evildoers that threatened the Dark Ages. And Stone was in my class so we could talk out of the corners of our mouths. The teacher wasn't very bright in this class.

Next was lunch. I decided to eat a small lunch, then go to the Combat Practice Hall. I got that path memorized, but I still wasn't too familiar with the actual school. I'll just ask SeeMore to lead me there.

"SeeMore, can you take me to the training room?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied. "But, you know, the Headmaster is the teacher of that class and the Theory of Mayhem class. I'm surprised that you didn't notice yesterday. He walked with us to the mayhem class."

"He did?" I asked, startled. "I didn't notice. Guess I should pay more attention."

"Good idea." SeeMore approved. "The bell's gonna ring soon. You wanna get going?"

"Okay."

We threw our food away and he lead me toward the Combat Practice Hall.

"Ah, Mr. SeeMore, Ms Element. Come to get a head start?" Came the Headmaster's smooth voice.

"Yes, sir." I nodded, while SeeMore nodded, I think.

"Well, today we're practice sparring against each other. I would pick a partner whom you are not familiar with. That's how it will be in the real world." Headmaster said.

"Oh." Then, I said to SeeMore. "Who's in our combat training class?"

"Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Stone, Billy Numerous, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, XL Terrestrial, me, and you." SeeMore counted off.

"Okay." I said, then began thinking about who I should spar with. I know Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Stone's powers, so that leaves Billy, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, XL Terrestrial, and SeeMore. I'm pretty sure Billy's power is to multiply himself. Angel can fly, as her name hints. I'm not sure what the others powers were, so I could pick from either of them.

Then, the bell rang. And two minutes later, the rest of the students trailed in.

I searched around, but I couldn't find out where the Headmaster went. I asked SeeMore about it and he said there were instructions on the chalkboard. And I didn't need to see the board because the Headmaster already explained it to me. But Stone read it to me anyway.

"Choose a partner. it would be best to choose someone that you do not know well. Spar until the end of class." He probably summarized it. "Well, that's pretty straight-forward."

Again, I ran my options through my head. I decided to ask SeeMore.

After the bell rang, SeeMore and Stone led me to the Theory of Mayhem classroom. The Headmaster was by the chalkboard. It sounded interesting, but i couldn't see any of the equations, which made it hard for me to learn this subject. I had Stone copy all the notes down, but I listened to everything the Headmaster said. It sounded interesting, but math was never my strong point because of the visual symbols.

After that was History of Evil. it was basically about where every villain had originated from and all that stuff. But, just like Literature of Evil, the teacher wasn't very bright. I was able to talk to SeeMore during that class.

"Hey, there's a dance coming up." SeeMore told me.

"Is there? I can't dance." I dismissed, gesturing discretely to my eyes.

"I could help you learn." He offered. Then quickly added, "As your official guide, of course."

I thought about it for a little bit. "Alright. When is the dance?"

"In four days. Don't worry. That's plenty of time."

"If you say so." I said, reluctantly.

The bell rang and he led me back to my room.

_'A dance, huh?'_ I thought, lying down on my bed. It was so comfortable. Maybe I'll convince the Titans to get me a new mattress when i go back to Hawaii. _'I've never been to a dance before. Wonder how it works... I'll just ask Cyborg later.'_

And I fell asleep, just a little nap.

What I didn't know was that Cyborg was too busy getting all the information on the H.I.V.E. that he could to tell me about the dance. I also didn't know that the Headmaster was eavesdropping on my thoughts, giving away all of my thoughts.

Of course, I didn't know at the time.

I got up in time for dinner, but I guess coming back to school wiped me out. I should seriously get an alarm clock.

But I fell asleep in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**A/N: Done! What do you think? Let me know! I should've ended the chapter a little earlier, but oh well.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**

**Have a Merry Christmas!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! It's almost the end of 'Deception!' Probably three chapters left. I hope you guys stay around long enough for the end!  
**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Only Allie Kagawa/Element.  
**

* * *

_*Allie's POV*_

SeeMore decided to teach me to dance after school everyday after school before the dance. Honestly, it was Jinx's birthday, so she was allowed to use the cafeteria to host the thing.

SeeMore was a pretty good dancer because he was able to avoid me stepping on his toes. At least I managed to dance.

Nothing that exciting happened at the dance, so I'm not gonna even describe it.

We went about our business the next day, but Cyborg kind of made me the Headmaster's pet on my own. I answered all his questions in Theory on Mayhem and I was in top shape in Combat Training, and he applauded me in Physical Attainment. Then again, Stone is the only one who could bench press at maximum; even Mammoth couldn't do that.

The top three students were warming up to us; well, Jinx and Mammoth were. Gizmo was still holding a grudge against Stone.

He had planted a tiny explosive in Stone's mash potatoes, but Stone flicked in at Gizmo's potatoes and it blew up in his face. It was pretty priceless, even though I couldn't see it.

"And that is why every good Doomday threat needs what?" The Headmaster asked during Theory of Mayhem class. "Mr. Stone?"

"Uh..." Apparently, he wasn't exactly paying attention. "Effective misdirection?"

"Correct, moving on." Then the clicking of the chalk continued.

"What is one of the correct ways to retreat?" he asked. "Ms. Element?"

"Quickly and effectively, and to not leave any clues behind." I responded immediately.

"Correct." And the bell rang.

"Remember that there is a test on Monday!" He called over the din.

I sighed, glad to finally be out of there. Then, I went to "Stone's" room so he could give me the Theory of Mayhem notes and all the other notes from all the other classes.

When I got there, he asked if I could help him with the ToM review notes, so I stayed.

About ten or twenty minutes into studying, his communicator went off and he answered it.

"This isn't a good time, guys." Stone hissed at them. "We've got a Theory of Mayhem test on Monday, and I'm totally gonna bomb!"

"Well, if you'd just study on your own, you wouldn't have that problem, now would you?" I rolled my pale blue eyes.

"Please tell me you're joking." Robin's voice said.

"Uh... yeah." Stone said, sheepishly. "Listen, sorry we haven't checked in. We've been learning their combat techniques, weapons, armor, and we had a dance-"

"A DANCE?!" Robin exclaimed. "Cyborg, you're there to find out what the H.I.V.E. is planning, not learn to tango!"

"Exactly what I told him." I said, hitting Cyborg, then shaking it to alleviate the pain. Damn, no wonder he can bench press at max.

"I know!" Cyborg protested. "This hasn't exactly been a tea party, you know."

"Yes, it has." I said, but Cyborg slapped his hand over my mouth. "Mmph!"

"I just need a little more time." Cyborg pleaded.

"Or..." Robin said, thoughtfully. "maybe its time for us to go on the offensive."

I blinked, then Robin explained his plan.

* * *

So the plan was to sneak into the computer lab and hack into the H.I.V.E. Academy's hard drive, find out the H.I.V.E's plan, and get out.

Cyborg found an empty computer lab late at night and dragged me along with him to keep watch. He told me to let him know if anyone was coming, and he would cover his tracks faster than I could summon fire.

"Okay, I'm in the network." Cyborg reported to Robin.

"Good. Just make it quick."

"Okay, I'm in the network." Cyborg said.

Suddenly, I sensed someone approaching the lab. "Cyborg."

He ignored me to say, "Whoa! Think I just found the class project."

"Cyborg." I hissed again, summoning some fire behind my back.

"They're building something called-" Cyborg was cut off by another voice.

"An ion amplifier."

I was about to fling the fireball at the Headmaster, until he started talking again. "Well, this is rather unexpected, Mr. Stone, Ms. Element. Or should I say, Cyborg."

I tensed again and I heard Cyborg turn back to his robotic self. "Relax, I don't want to fight."

"Then what exactly do you want?" I demanded.

"It's a remarkable weapon, really." He ignored me. "Compact, elegant, devastating in its power. but its nothing compared to you two."

"What do you want from us?" I asked.

"Oh, its not what I want." He said cryptically. He advanced a little. "Its what you want, and what I can give you."

My head began pounding and I collapsed on my knees, clutching my head and doing my best to not scream bloody murder. The Headmaster put a hand in my head, as if to comfort me. I opened my eyes...

And I could see.

I could see what The Headmaster looked like, and what Cyborg looked like. I could see the chair, the desk, the computer, the entire room.

And Cyborg was in a similar situation. "My hand... I can feel it. It's real!"

"I can see... Cyborg, I can see you!" I shouted excitedly. He really was half-man, half-machine. Blue machine. But his hand was human, and he was looking at it with awe.

But just as I said that, it disappeared again. And by the sound of it, Cyborg's hand turned back to machine.

"Serve me, and I can give you what you once had. I can give back your old life." He said, in a comforting voice.

I didn't need my life back. I'm fine on Mauna Kea. But I do want my sight back and I do need to find out what the H.I.V.E. is going to do with the ion amplifier. And maybe, the Teen Titans will give me a place in their ranks.

"I'll do anything you ask." I said, in a mock-obedient voice. The Headmaster couldn't tell the difference.

"Me too." Cyborg said.

"Good, then I believe it is time to unveil our little class project."

* * *

The Headmaster dismissed us after we went over the plan. I followed Cyborg to my room. When we got to my room, I turned to Cyborg and pulled him into my room.

"We're not really gonna obey him, right?"

"No. This is what we're gonna do." He explained a different plan than the one the Headmaster told us. Cyborg seemed to know what he's doing, so that was the plan that I'm gonna follow.

Lets just hope it works.

* * *

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been so busy and I have a new story that I can't stop updating! Check it out if you like!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back again!**

**Okay, so I've got a question for all of you: Should I write about all the episodes in Season Three, or just the ones that have to do with Brother Blood? Its all up to you guys!  
**

**I do not own Teen Titans. Only Allie/Element.  
**

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

Raven phased through the floor and checked the hallways. No one. "Clear."

The rest of the Titans, as in Robin and Starfire, entered the hallway, also looking around, before Robin realized someone was missing.

"Beast Boy! Hurry up!" Robin motioned him to get moving.

There was a loud scraping on the ground and the sound of Beast Boy grunting and panting. Finally, Beast Boy caught up and sighed. "Next time Cyborg builds something, he better leave instructions."

Suddenly the Robot-Cyborg shouted, "Boo-yah! Boo-yah!"

Beast Boy panicked and changed into a starfish to muffle Robot-Cyborg's shouts.

The four of them began walking down the halls and Robin tracked down Cyborg's signal.

"I've pinpointed his signal... directly below us."

Just as he said that, the floor beneath them disappeared and they fell to the darkness below.

* * *

_*Element's POV*_

I was eating lunch with Kyd Wykkyd, SeeMore, Angel, and Bumblebee in the cafeteria while the plan started. One of the H.I.V.E. employees came in and handed me an audio file. I put the earbud in and pressed the play/stop button.

"Come to the Combat Practice Room as soon as possible." Came Brother Blood's voice.

I made a face and stood up. "Sorry guys, the Headmaster wants to see me."

"Oh, okay. See you later then." SeeMore said.

I smiled sadly. Yes, later, indeed.

I slowly made my way to the training room and thought about the plan. After going over it about 50 times, I finally entered the training room. I sensed that Stone, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Headmaster were already there.

"Glad you could join us, Ms Element. The Teen Titans-" he sneered the names and Stone clenched his hand. "-should be here any moment."

On cue the ceiling opened up and dropped five figures onto the floor. I quickly schooled my features and my face went blank.

"The Teen Titans." Brother Blood said, I could hear the smirk in his voice. "So happy to make your acquaintance. I'd introduce you to my students, but I'm sure you've already met."

"Attack pattern: Alpha!" I ordered. They leaped off the platform we were on and began attacking the Titans. First Stone, then Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, then me at the back. I was the last resort, since there were only four of them and five of us. Gizmo fired missiles at them, by the sound of it, and they scattered.

"No mercy! NO MERCY!" Brother Blood yelled at us.

I fell back and let the others do the work. Stone attacked Robin, I think. Mammoth chased down Beast Boy and the robot Cyborg. Gizmo was getting on Starfire's nerves. Raven had just knocked out Jinx and was now coming after me next. I summoned some water from the plumbing and I shot some at her. A plating from the floor flew in front of her and the water flew right into it. I called it back and fired it at her from another angle.

My expression never changed.

I felt something in my head. It was Raven. "_Take it easy, Allie. What's this guy's plan?"_

_"Sorry, can't tell you that right now."_

I abandoned the water and used the metal that Gizmo made for me. Somehow, he made a metal that expanded and bends to my needs. I shot some at Raven, but it just deflected into the wall.

I could hear Beast Boy off to the side, trying to get robot-Cyborg to work. "Come on, come on! How do you-? Oh, attack mode."

"TEEN TITANS, GO!" The robot crashed through the wall, then it attacked Stone.

Apparently, the robot-Cyborg made Stone very ticked off.

The H.I.V.E. kids herded the Teen Titans into a corner and a dome of light formed around them.

I stood next to them, while Cyborgs duked it out. The robot didn't stand a chance, but neither did the holographic rings he wore. I felt the one on Stone's rings shatter, and I knew that the hologram is gone.

"I knew it! The stinking gas bag is one of them!" Gizmo shouted.

"No." Brother Blood said. "He's one of us. And so is Element."

"And we're ready to prove it." Stone said.

"By eliminating your enemies." I added, just as Stone and I rehearsed.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He sounded so smug, it made me sick.

He held up two things in both hands. I could tell one of them was the Ion Amplifier. The other was basically the same thing as the Ion Amplifier, but it was made specifically for me. It was made into a shape of a bracelet.

"These will amplify your powers to magnitudes unimagined." He handed them to us, and we primed our powers. I turned towards the Titans, and it made me sick again, just thinking about hurting my friends, but if I went through with this, I would hurt the friends I made At the Academy. But the friends i made were going to be criminals after they graduate. And my resolve hardened.

Blood kept talking and didn't notice me spacing out. "Destroy them for me, and you'll have your reward."

Cyborg and I turned back to the Titans. He readied his sonic cannon and I manipulated the metal again.

"Please, no." Starfire pleaded.

"C'mon, buddy, we're your friends." Beast Boy said.

"Sorry, but we've got new friends." I said, with an evil smirk.

A tense silence filled the air, and Cyborg and I yelled, "PSYCHE!"

We turned around and attacked Blood, but the attacks deflected off something in front of him and up to the ceiling. And, of course, the ceiling began to collapse.

"A foolish choice, students, very foolish." Blood growled.

I shrugged. Then, Jinx spoke up. "You could've been one of us."

I think Cyborg spoke for both of us when he said, "We could've been a lot of things."

Jinx jumped back and the four of them escaped the crumbling walls.

I turned back to the Titans and smiled. Starfire grabbed my hand as Robin said with a hint of pride in his voice, "Raven, get us out of here."

"Thought you'd never ask." And all of my senses were cut off.

* * *

"Sorry we had to play rough with you guys, but when I found out what this thing could do, we had to get brother Blood to trust us." Cyborg explained.

"Sorry if I scared you, Beast Boy." I smirked.

"But if all those H.I.V.E. kids were brain washed, why not you two?" Raven asked.

"I've been thinking about that myself." I replied, ignoring Beast Boy's protests. "I think its because Cyborg's brain is half electronic. But I'm exactly sure about me. Maybe its because I haven't had much social contact in a while. I dunno." I shrugged.

"Well, in any case, the next time we face him, we have our own secret weapon." Robin said.

I was shown a room, and I changed into my regular clothes. I sensed Raven behind me and said, "You can sit down. It is your tower."

"Why did you hesitate in joining the fight?"

I clenched my fists. "Because... I made friends there. You guys were my first friends in a while, but at the H.I.V.E., I felt almost, normal, like going to school and having girls' talk with Jinx, and hanging out with Cyborg and SeeMore. I never finished middle school, so it was a treat for me. But then, I remembered that that school is for criminals, so I just... Sorry for dumping all this on you."

"Its okay. I don't mind." Raven said, pulling me onto the bed.

"Well, if you say so. When I remembered that the H.I.V.E was a school for criminals, I cut all ties there. I'm happy that you guys found me, I guess, but its a lot to take in."

"I understand how you feel. It was just like that for us when we formed the Teen Titans. And it also happened again when Terra joined, then betrayed us, then redeemed herself."

"Terra?"

"She was an Earth elementalist, and Beast Boy had...feelings for her, but she didn't have the best control over her powers. Our worst enemy, Slade, offered to teach her and she accepted. And she redeemed herself after saving us from a giant erupting volcano right underneath our tower. Unfortunately, she didn't survive that encounter. She turned into a statue and we have shrine to her under the tower."

"...Is that why the guys were a little wary of me, at first? Because they were scared that I was gonna be another Terra?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you proved yourself when you helped us take down the H.I.V.E." She replied. "I was able to convince Robin to let you stay at our tower."

"What?" I was stunned. "All of my stuff is on the mountain. And with the trust issues..."

I felt the air rush over my face, she had waved it off. "I told you, you've already proved yourself; you know who to watch out for now. You'll be fine."

She stood up and pulled me to to Cyborg's room. "Now, its time for your initiation."

I could've sworn she was grinning.

* * *

That night, we went out for pizza. Apparently, it was the place where they all first met. it didn't have a name, but they might as well have called it Titan's Pizza Place, since they said they go there almost every week.

"Our first meeting didn't go so well." Robin said, his voice sounded kind of embarrassed.

Cyborg laughed. "Sure, it didn't."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, the usual. A giant alien spaceship comes to Earth and tries to capture Starfire." Beast Boy said, through a mouthful of pizza.

They described to me how they all met and what happened. It made me laugh so hard, that they made my sides hurt.

We got back to the tower using the T-Car. I went to my designated room, but I couldn't sleep. I went out to the beach and practice using my powers. I seriously had to work on my air element.

And as I was working on my control over the air element, I sensed something floating around in the air. I figured 'why not?' And began pushing it around in the air but stopped when a voice shouted out, "Hey! Quit it!"

So I stopped and recognized the voice. "SeeMore?"

"You're getting pretty good at that." He landed in front of me and took a step back.

"What are you doing here, SeeMore? Do you know what would happen if the sensors go off? You don't stand a chance!" I hissed at him.

"I know, but now that the H.I.V.E. is done, I figured I would just drop by then disappear for a while." He tried to calm me down.

I bit my bottom lip and said, "Listen, I'm sure Jinx told you about what happened at the Academy. But I didn't know that I would actually make any friends over there."

"Calm down, calm down. I just need you to answer one question for me." SeeMore said.

"What?"

"Would you... I dunno... would you want to hang out sometime?"

Aw... He was so embarrassed, it was cute.

"Sure. Under extreme disguise, of course." I said, smiling.

"Cool. I'd better go before they find me. Later." And he floated away.

* * *

**A/N: I know, the end was a little corny, but whatever!**

**Review! Remember the question up at the top!**


	8. X part 1

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you all liked the final chapter of 'Deception!' I got a review that said I should the entire series, so this story will be quite long. I'll post the title of the chapters so that you'll know which chapters are important to the main storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own Allie Kagawa/Element.**

* * *

_*Allie's POV*_

Its been a couple weeks since I was welcomed to Titans Tower. Robin was wary at first, letting me into the Titans, but Raven and Starfire convinced him that I wasn't a threat. Eventually, Robin began training me in martial arts. I was very rusty and Robin's been whipping me back into shape. "Two hours a day, 5 days a week

I made pretty good friends with them all, but I was closest to Raven because she likes peace and quiet, just like me. She's been helping me control my powers and getting a better grip on the air element.

Cyborg put me through the obstacle course outside the tower and took it easy on me, just because I was blind. I told him not and proved to him that I could handle the simulation thingy. By destroying about half of it. I apologized for it, of course, but he just laughed and said, "That was awesome!"

Beast Boy is an idiot. But he's a funny idiot. After a hard day of training, he taught me some kind of game on the Game Station. He always won, but we had fun all the same.

Starfire always dragged me out to the city to go shopping. Whether it was for shopping for clothes, getting our hair done, or whatever, it didn't matter to her.

The Titans eventually let me go on missions with them, and at the end of the couple weeks, Robin allowed me to go on a solo mission, stopping a random bank robbery. I had to say, it was very satisfying, knowing that I was actually helping them.

But now, we we've a robbery, right inside of the Tower. And by the sounds of it, what was taken was extremely important.

Robin once said to me, during our very first training session, "There is good and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes, and those who stop them. The two sides are opposites; as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear. Eventually, you'll understand."

But is that line _really_ clear, Robin?

* * *

Robin led us to a vault on the bottom floor. Apparently, the thief had stolen something from there. I could sense that person running down the hall, and back to the elevator. For some reason, it was stuck even lower than the door, so both we and the thief had to climb up the elevator shaft.

We got the the warehouse district by the time we caught up to...

"Red X?!" Beast Boy yelped. "But I thought Robin was Red X!"

"Think again." A new voice said. It sounded like it was from a robot, but it was lower than Robin's. He fired some kind of shurikens at us, and we scattered. Raven used her powers to shield herself from the blast, then tried to attack the so-called "Red X." But he was skilled at martial arts, just like Robin. He knocked Raven out as easy as swatting a gnat.

Starfire shot starbolts at him, but he blocked them and knocked her out as well. She fell to the ground, but I ran to catch her. Beast Boy got really big and tried to chase Red X around the warehouse, but Red X did something to make Beast Boy yelp and change into something bigger. Unfortunately, he was still up in the rafters, and he fell onto a pile of crates.

I carefully laid Starfire on the ground and used the old sewage pipes to try and distract Red X until the others came up with a plan. He was very agile, and while I've only ever seen(in my own way)Robin fight was during training, I could've sworn that they had a near identical fighting style. He dodged my attacks and got behind me. I blocked his punches and kicks, but he was the experienced fighter in this round and before I knew it, I was on the ground.

Cyborg tried to fire at Red X, but the thief shot another weapon and Cyborg went down.

We got back up and ran at Red X. "Come on, kids. X marks the stop." Ugh, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

Beast Boy turned back into something really big, and smashed where Red X...

Used to be?

I searched around for him. He reappeared on a pile of crates behind us and I shot at him, and tackled him to the ground. He overpowered me again, and Robin took over. They grappled and Robin shouted, "Who are you?!"

Red X coolly replied, "If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?"

Robin shouted in pain, and fell to the ground.

Raven and Cyborg were about to attack, but Red X changed the flow of their powers somehow and they attacked each other. "Looks you've got you're wires crossed." Red X smirked. I was getting mad, but I was still slightly dizzy.

Starfire attacked next, and was trapped to the wall. "You know, cutie, the only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a- AGH!"

Beast Boy changed into something huge and then, the ground split and he fell through. I used my powers to carry him back up and closed the ground. Then, I charged him and he knocked me back down again.

That's about it. He went over to near where Robin was lying on the ground, and picked something up. Then he said, "Catch you later. And thanks for the suit."

He jumped through the roof, I'm going to assume that there was a skylight there, and Robin chased after him. The rest of us chased after them and Robin stopped us.

Red X was nowhere to be found.

Starfire went up to Robin and began to poke him in the arm. "Huh? Ow! Star Cut it out!"

He grabbed Starfire's hand and said, "That hurts."

"Then...you are not a hologram?" Okay, that just confused me.

"No."

There was a pause, then Star said, "The last time we faced the Red X, he was you in disguise, and you were not really there."

"STARFIRE! CUT IT OUT!" Robin shouted.

"He is not a hologram!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"He could still be a robot." Beast Boy said. "Check him for batteries."

I heard the snap! of latex gloves and Robin pleaded, "Wait! Please! It wasn't me! I promise! It wasn't me!"

They all looked at each other, while I stood on the side, with a question over my head.

"It wasn't me." Robin walked over to the edge of the building. "Red X...was a mistake. A mistake I won't ever make again."

* * *

We returned to the Tower after that. Robin pulled me aside and took me to the bottom floor.

"We're supposed to be the good guys; to always do the right thing. That line is supposed to be clear. That was the first thing I told you before we began our training." Robin said.

"But why isn't it for you?" I asked.

"A mad man was threatening the city, and I had to stop him. So I became Red X, a ruthless thief who could get closer to the mad man than Robin ever could."

We came to the same dead end as before.

"But I didn't tell the others, and my plan didn't work. I...I nearly lost my life, and the Titans." He sounded so sad, and conflicted. "It was the closest I ever came to crossing the line. But I thought it was in the past."

"Now, someone else is going to cross that line." I continued.

I could tell Robin nodded. "And now, its my responsibility to stop him."

* * *

**A/N: Done! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
